Adventures in Babysitting
by ajb279
Summary: Lt Killian is charged with keeping our favorite princess out of trouble.


Killian Jones was not happy to have to play babysitter to a princess but the next day but his captain had ordered to be. He knocked the cabin door housing the young princess she opened it and he felt his mouth drop open the princess was dressed not in the poufy dress he had expected but a bright red belted leather tunic and black trousers that defined the curves she hid under the dress, her long blonde hair was gloriously free and flowing and the tunic did not hide the curves at all. She was beautiful but she was a princess. That meant hands off but he could look.

"Oh, hi you must be-"Emma started.

"Your babysitter." Killian answered curtly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm here to escort you around and to be your guide in Harrington Port while we reload. I'm to keep you occupied and out of trouble." Killian stated, Emma glared at him then stormed past him right into her parents' cabin. They were still in bed and yanked the sheet up to their necks when Emma barged in. As soon as the door opened they had scrambled around to their rightful places in bed and covered themselves up.

"Emma! Why didn't you knock? Or yelled you were coming in." Her mother said her long black hair curling madly around her shoulders very visible above the sheet.

"I thought you and Lieutenant Jones were going to see the port?"

"You hired me a babysitter?"

"Well I wouldn't call it a baby sitter."

Snow stood dropping the sheet and stood in her bloomers and corset whose laces had been loosed, glaring down at her husband. "Emma is a young lady David I can't believe you would hire her escort without her permission or talking to me first."

David stood in his knickers and Emma felt her mouth drop open at the realization of what she had interrupted. Emma quickly turned her back on her parents as they argued.

When her father bellowed his name Killian stepped inside then quickly turned on his heel and left. Emma giggled at this his obvious discomfort, her mother gasped and yanked on a sheer robe that really did nothing to hide her stated of undress. Emma shook her head walked over and kissed her father's cheek then left the room hollering, "Get dressed, for goodness sake. It is mid-morning, after all."

She found Killian leaning against the deck railing of the Jewel. "My parents have been married for nearly 18 years and can't keep their hands to themselves." She said in way of greeting.

"Aye I can see that for myself, it's not every day you walk in on your king and queen in their knickers."

Emma stuck her tongue in her cheek and smiled, "No I suppose not."

He looked at her then they both started laughing. She had met Killian two weeks ago at a formal dinner in the castle she had worn her best dress and guest greeting face but had taken a secret liking to him, his bright blue eyes had haunted her dreams since that night she had confided in her maid who had suggested it was a crush but to Emma it felt like more. She really wanted to mess him up he was so perfect in his little pony tail and perfectly polished boots and the uniform that was buttoned clear to the top and she was certain he even slept in his uniform if he slept at all. He was perfect as a picture but today when he showed up he looked different.

His face was void of the polite distant smile he always had and in its place was a barley hidden scowl and gone was the perfectly polished uniform with perfectly polished buttons instead he wore a white silk shirt and black over coat and black pants and his embarrassment at her parents state of dress had made her seen a side of him she thought didn't exist, he was more than a pretty face.

Six days ago her parents informed her that they were taking her to Arendale to visit her dear friends while the Ogre war in Mist haven grew worse. Every day

"Let's go explore this port town of yours. But you're not my babysitter." Emma stated.

"Okay, why don't just say escort?" Killian offered.

"Why don't we just say friend?"

"I think I can deal with that." He winked at her, and she laughed.

"I'm famished, feed me."

"As you wish, princess," Killian bowed lowly and she swatted his shoulder with a laugh.

"Show me the greasiest, grubbiest tavern that serves food here in this port."

"What am I a magic mirror? Well now, I'm not sure Flynn's is the right place to take a traveling princess. Perhaps Lillian's Inn by the water front would be better suited to you."

"No, I want to go to Flynn's. We can sit at the bar and order some ale and chat with your comrades."

"You don't get out too much do you? How old are you anyhow?"

"I'm eighteen…. almost." Emma didn't look at him when she said this.

"And by almost you mean…?"

"More like nearly seventeen"

"Ah, more like nearly seventeen "

"Sixteen, in five days," Emma continued to stare off in the distance.

"Sixteen in five days, so that means fifteen?"

"Um, yes, I believe so."

"Well in this land, almost eighteen and by almost you mean fifteen earns you a great big glass of cider." Killian laughed at her pout and grabbed her by the hand and pulled her along with his. They stopped outside the bar and he looked her up and down and shook his head, she would definitely stand out but there was nothing he could do about that. "You want grubby, well, you're going to get it. Flynn's used to be ran by a good friend of mine but he got into some trouble and turned to thieving . ow it's actually ran by his brother Anton and the food is nightmare inducing."

"Sounds wonderful," Emma chuckled.

He led her into the bar and into the darkest corner in the room, "We should be safe here. We can hide and no one will see us."

"Why do we want to hide?"

"Because you're a princess and beautiful and young, and some people will attempt to take advantage of you." His words though not said from love or poetry made Emma's young heart skip a beat.

"Some people like pirates?"

"Yes, amongst others."

"Ooh can you introduce me to some?" Emma asked givng him aa big innocent smile.

"To some what?" Killian asked absently while trying to keep her body blocked with his to not attract attention.

"Some pirates of course." Emma asked peeking around him at some of the customers.

"Pirates?!" Killian exclaimed. Loudly and a bit more high pitched than he intended. A few nearby patrons turned to look at the couple entering but instead of seeing nothing more than a well-dressed young couple, they returned to their meals.

"Yes, Pirates like … that one!" Emma pointed to a large man with long black curly hair and a long black beard. She stepped around Killian and headed that direction.

Killian scrunched his nose up at the mere idea of associating with pirates. "No." He said firmly taking her elbow in his and turning her back toward the bar where they would order.

"Please, Jones I just want a little adventure."

"Not with pirates. And not in this place."

Emma's lip poked out in a pout but she didn't argue. She allowed him to lead her to a stool at the far end of the bar." I thought we had to sit at a table in a dark corner so no one would see me?"

" Closer to the door is much safer and in the light I can watch you."

That caught Emma's attention. "Oh really? I thought we agreed you are not my babysitter."

Killian felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment, he hadn't meant to say it out loud, He hadn't meant it in the way she took it but he couldn't admit that he might possibly have a teensy weensy crush on the princess, "Right, sorry."

Emma started to say something about the way he hesitated when a voice from the other side of the bar captured her attention.

"Killian Jones. What the hell are you doing here?" A man with a white apron came up and grabbed Killian in to a bone crushing hug.

Emma stepped back and examined the man he was burly and had a short curly pony tail and a scraggly beard he was also very tall. He must've stood at least Seven feet tall. He glanced over at Emma and wiped his hands down his apron and smiled. Emma was immediately charmed." Beg your pardon Miss. I didn't see you there. "

Killian turned to Emma and said "This is my friend Anton He's an old friend. He owns the place now that Finn has run off to god knows where."

Emma reached her hand out to shake and he smiled at her and engulfed her tiny hand in his. "I'm Emma it's my pleasure. "

"I'm dying to know what is a beautiful girls like you doing with this ugly buffoon?"

"Oh you know I need a body guard and I figure he's so ugly the thieves will be afraid to come near me. " Emma laughed.

"Ha-ha." Killian stated dripping with disdain. Emma and Anton laughed.

"Go sit down at a good table I'll bring you my best dish."

Killian led Emma to a dimly lit table and pulled her chair out for her she glanced up at him over her lashes. He was defiantly not ugly actually he was pretty pleasant to look at. "Oh come on Jones lighten up it was just a joke."

"I'm quite aware of that."

"Killian, I want to thank you for bringing me here. I know you didn't want to but you still did."

"Stop trying to butter me up so I will take you to talk to that Pirate over there. It's not fitting for a princess to associate with pirates."

On the other side of the bar the burly old pirate's ears perked up he knew who the girl was the crown princess and crown jewel of Mist Haven... She would bring a hefty reward if he could get her away from the man she traveled with.

Killian and Emma walked back to the ship and he turned to her and started to speak but she interrupted him with a soft kiss on his cheek. "I had a great day thank you, Can we go again tomorrow?"

Killian's cheeks turned bright red and his lips turned up in a small smile spread on his face as Emma turned and walked to her quarters.

The captain spoke up, "Lieutenant Jones you were charged with keeping the princess out of trouble not falling in love with her."

"Bugger that, she's just a kid, I'm not in love with her." Killian protested. His captain studied him

"Perhaps not yet, but you are quite fond of her."

"Well Aye, she's a great kid. We got along well, as friends."

"Hmmhmm, Just see that it stays that way,"

"Yes Captain!" Killian stated saluting.

The captain smiled as Killian went to his cabin. Foolish boy, done gone and fell in love with a princess. Now what would they do with him?


End file.
